Amiga Mía
by Dayanna
Summary: Songfic inspirado en la cancion de Alejando Sanz. Una Terrytiana de corazón escribiendo para el Principe de la Colina, espero les guste.


_**Amiga Mía**_

En la vida todos tenemos esa luz especial que nos guía e inspira. Que con solo percibirla el mundo es diferente y todo es perfecto. Pero con la luz siempre hay sombras que envuelven todo a su paso y hoy esta opaca la luz de _ella. _

Cada copo de nieve es una lagrima de mi corazón derrama, cada lagrima que _ella _derrama es una herida en mi alma.

El tiempo pasaba y extrañaba su sonrisa sincera, su alegría, pero desde ese terrible día que este duro invierno marco, ya nada ha sido igual. No ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, pero a la vez parece una eternidad. Ahora la vida nos presentaba caminos diferentes, pero unidos por un sentimiento ella lo ama, el la ama, yo la amo mas que a mi vida

Ella sufre, yo sufro, y mi corazón quisiera gritar lo que siente pero no es posible…

Daria mi vida por ser su luz como _ella_ ha sido la mía, y ser su razón de sonreír

_Amiga mía, lo sé, solo vives por él,  
>que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve<br>como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
>que me ha confesado entre copas,que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche <em>

Preparo la cena con entusiasmo, esperando que pronto llegue del hospital, en el poco tiempo que hemos vivido juntos, mi vida a cambiado totalmente, con _ella_ he conocido, el amor, la ilusión, la tristeza, los celos, y la desilusión.

Y mi mas grade temor: saber que mi pasado regresa, se que seguiré siendo parte de su vida, pero podre ser parte de su corazón? Daría lo que fuera porque _ella_ me viera como su futuro, su único futuro.

- Albert ya llegue – tu melodiosa voz se escucha en todo el departamento y mi corazón da un vuelco de alegría, escucho tus pasos acercarse a la cocina – huele delicioso – te pones a mi lado y me lleno de tu maravilloso y único aroma a rosas

- Eres una glotona, Candy – veo como una sonrisa aparece en tus labios, me mira con tus hermosas esmeraldas, esas que es mi razón de existir, y me derrito – la cena estará lista en pocos minutos, ve a asearte, espero te guste

- Claro que me gustara Albert, todo lo que tu haces me gusta – sales de la cocina regalándome esa sonrisa que me hechiza, deseando que con tus palabras no se refirieran solo a la comida, si no a mi amor, suspiro esperando que esa oportunidad un día se me presente

Pronto nos vimos disfrutando de la cena en una platica amena, nos contábamos como estuvo nuestro día, Candy sonreía, pero no era totalmente sincera, y por eso te admiraba mas, ya que no dejabas que te vieran vencida, sin importar que, tú siempre seguía adelante, estaba seguro que tu corazón sanaría, pero yo deseaba que tu corazón encontrara refugio en el mío.

La cena termina y juntos limpiamos todo, entre bromas y ocurrencias, para luego retirarnos a nuestra habitación, mañana será otro día.

Veo que te alejas hacia tu habitación, noto que tu mirada se pierde, de seguro un recuerdo de él a llegado a tu mente, una sonrisa soñadora aparece en tu rostro y deseo con todo el alma, que un día sonrías así por mi, al fin te pierdas atrás de uno de los tanto obstáculos que no separan, y suspiro resignado, él siempre estará en tu mente

_que enloquece con cada botón que te desabrochas pensando en sus manos.  
>él no te ha visto temblar, esperando<br>una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.  
>él no te ve como yo suspirando,<br>con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
>escucharme nombrarle.<br>¡Ay amiga mía! Lo se y él también._

Con nostalgia me retiro a mi habitación esperando, que al menos por esta noche pueda conciliar el sueño, y no que tus sonrisas y tus hermosas esmeraldas ocupen mis sueños y pensamientos.

La noche transcurre rápidamente, y de nueva cuenta sufro de insomnio por ti, me levanto por un baso de leche y paso frente a tu habitación y me detengo acaricio la puerta como si fueras tú, pero algo interrumpe mi ilusión, un sollozo? Estas llorando y mi corazón se encoge de sufrimiento por un momento, sin importar nada entro a tu habitación, y te veo, estas viendo la nieve caer, la luz de la luna te baña, y te ves sublime, como una diosa, al escuchar de nuevo tu llanto reacciono y me acerco a ti, pongo una mano sobre tu hombro y te sorprendes, volteas me miras y te arrojas a mis brazos, lloras desconsoladamente, dejo te desahogues, es necesario, así las heridas sanaran, comprendo que delante de los demás tratas de ser fuerte, tu corazón es fuerte pero hoy el dolor es mas fuerte

- Albert – rompes el silencio, con tu dulce voz - gracias por estar conmigo – música para mis oídos

- Siempre estaré contigo Candy – esa era mi verdad mi única verdad, pasa el tiempo y seguimos abrazados, tú sigues llorando

_Amiga mía, no se que decir,  
>ni que hacer para verte feliz.<br>ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
>que es lo que a él le hace falta;<em>

Tantas cosas que quisiera decirte pero por el amor que tienes hacia el y por mi amor hacia ti, callo como siempre, y sigo siendo tu entrañable amigo, solo tu amigo

Yo se que no existen palabras que te conforten pero necesito decir algo, cualquier cosa, con tal que tu llanto no siga y tu dolor desaparezca

- Tranquila pequeña, mañana es otro día – un mañana donde estoy esperándote, ojala pudieras darte cuenta

- Ese es el problema Albert, mañana es otro día sin él – tu llanto se intensifica, como si esto fuera posible, pero lo es y con esto matas a mi corazón

_llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
>de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.<br>yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
>tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.<br>_

- No pienses eso Candy, él siempre estará contigo, en el lugar mas importante – te separo de mi un poco y noto que me miras entre extrañada y dolida, tomo tu delicada mano y la pongo en tu pecho – Terry siempre estará en tu corazón, siempre – para mi desgracia, tu mirada se dulcifica, te separas totalmente de mi, volteas y miras la luna

- Tienes razón Albert, pero quisiera que todo fuera diferente – me pongo a tu lado, compartiendo tu deseo– lo amo tanto - eso me consta, guardamos silencio

_Amiga mía, ojalá algún día escuchando mi canción,  
>de pronto, entiendas que lo que nunca quise<br>fue contar tu historia  
>porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.<em>

Veo que te tranquilazas, y no me aguanto mas y vuelvo a abrazarte y para mi gozo me lo permites, con delicadeza te conduzco a la cama, te recuestas y te arropo tratando de transmitirte mi amor, pongo mi rostro cercano al tuyo, con la tentación taladrando mi mente de darte un dulce beso, y lo hago pero lo deposito en tu frente

- Descansa pequeña, mañana, mañana será otro día – te susurro, me incorporo, y comienzo mi camino hacia la salida de tu habitación pero algo tortura mi alma, tu voz

- Te quiero Albert – pero no me amas – que descanses y gracias por todo

Para ese momento ya te estaba viendo fijamente, no contesto solo me limito a sonreírte y salgo de tu refugio, cierro la puerta y me recuesto en ella, añorando que mi deseo se cumpla

_Pero, perdona, amiga mía,  
>no es inteligencia, ni es sabiduría;<br>esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
>No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.<em>

Así otro día llega a nuestras vidas, te levantas con animo renovado, o al menos eso me haces creer, tu te vas, pero yo me quedo con mis temores, haciéndome estremecer, el día de alejarme se acerca y es lo que menos deseo, se que nos volveremos a ver, pero no quiero dejarte, pero también quisiera que me amaras…

Y mas días se unen a este, esperando que un dia realmente me veas

_Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
>amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.<br>amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,_

Muchas veces me he preguntado por que no me he sincerado contigo, y la respuesta no es: él, sino es el miedo a perderte, a que nunca mas me quieras a tu lado, se que en la vida hay que arriesgar, pero por nada del mundo te arriesgaría a ti, que hacer?

Me reúno con mi mano derecha y me confirma que el separarme de ti esta mas cerca que nunca.

Regreso a nuestro departamento, y imagines de mi vida a tu lado llegan a mi mente, haciendo que la esperanza se pose en mi corazón, que tal si, si tú me llegaras amar? Esto es posible?

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasa y tú llegas de otra ardua jornada en el hospital, esta vez sino tengo la cena lista, pero a ti no te importa, es mas me dices por que no damos un paseo, encantado acepto.

Caminábamos en un parque cercano de donde vivimos, lo que mi corazón siente en este momento es indescifrable, hablamos pero de cosas triviales, pero que hacen que el momento sea perfecto, al menos para mi, llegamos a una banca y nos sentamos juntos admiramos la luna, y me convenzo, es ahora o nunca, ganar o perder, todo o nada…

_por fin aprendo a hablar  
>sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,<br>que toda esta historia me importa  
>porque eres mi amiga.<em>

- Candy yo – al decir esto tu mirada se posa en mi, viendo tu alma atreves de tus ojos haciéndome dudar

_Amiga mía, lo se, solo vives por el,_  
><em>que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve<em>  
><em>como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga<em>  
><em>que me ha confesado entre copas,<em>  
><em>que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche...<em>

- Que sucede Albert? – tu caricia al viento me hace que de nueva cuenta tome valor

- Candy, desde que empecé a vivir contigo, todo h sido maravilloso, tú eres un ángel en mi camino, y por todo lo que has hecho por mí, quiero agradecértelo de alguna forma…

- Albert - me interrumpes – no es necesario lo hice y lo hare por que te quiero, porque eres MI AMIGO – solo atino a sonreírte

_Amiga mía, no se que decir,  
>ni que hacer para verte feliz.<br>ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
>que es lo que a el le hace falta;<em>

- Lo se Candy, pero por mi has sacrificado muchas cosas, eso no se puede hacer a un lado fácilmente – tomo tus manos entre las mías – Candy lo que en realidad yo quiero decirte es que TE AMO, TE AMO – miro que te sorprendes, pero para mi sorpresa no retiras tus manos, solo evitas mi mirada

_llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
>de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.<br>yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
>tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.<br>_

- Sabes Albert desde antes de viajar a NY, yo me sentía confundida, pero cuando llegue allá todo se redujo a mi amor por Terry, pero luego todo sucedió rápidamente y regrese con el corazón roto, pero tú estabas y estas conmigo, tus cuidados y atenciones me han ayudado mucho, y… – te callas dudando si continuar, y me corazón se detiene temeroso de saber si quiere escuchar lo que sigue – Eres un hombre extraordinario, cariñoso, bondadoso y gentil y yo pues – te sonrojas levemente

- Y tú? – pregunto expectante al mismo tiempo que tomo tu barbilla para que me mires, me pierdo en tu mirada, y suplico que sea así para la eternidad

_Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
>amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.<br>Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
>por fin aprendo a hablar<br>sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
><em>

- Yo también TE AMO Albert, no se como paso, simplemente sucedió… - no dejo que continúes tomo tu rostro con ambas manos y me acerco hasta depositar un dulce beso en tus labios carmesí, que desde hace mucho deseaba probar, tu sabor a fresas me sucumbe y caigo rendido a tus pies, mi sueño se ha hecho realidad

- Gracias Candy, gracias – nos unimos en un abrazo y te vuelvo a besar, en este beso te transmito mi amor, y siento el tuyo, nuestras almas se vuelven una, y nada mas importa, nada mas que nuestro amor

_Que toda esta historia me importa  
>porque eres mi amiga.<em>

- Mas halla de nuestro amor, tu siempre serás mi amiga– le digo al cielo – y AMIGA MIA siempre serás lo mas importante de mi vida, - te veo mientras que todos te felicitan por nuestro compromiso, me sonríes haciendo que todo valga la pena y siendo solamente tú mi mundo

* * *

><p>SongFic inspirado en la canción Amiga Mía de Alejandro Sanz<p>

Dedico a Albert

Amigas

Esta historia, la hice en el año 2009 para el cumple del rubio, ya que como tengo buenisimas amigas Albertfas, quise tener un gesto con el y con ellas.

Agradezco que hayan leído esta pequeña locura mía, acá les dejo esta pequeña historia.

Ustedes saben que yo soy Terrytiana a morir pero hace poco escuche esta canción, y pues la creí ideal para el rubio bello, y no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribirle algo.

De todo corazón espero les haya gustado, ya saben sus comentarios son súper bienvenidos.


End file.
